Maybe
by Irishclover
Summary: Lita’s thoughts before and during Vengeance with the Brother Vs Brother match.


Title: Maybe  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Irishclover2001@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Trish Bashing.  
  
Pairings: Matt/Lita. sorta  
  
Summary: Lita's thoughts before and during Vengeance with the Brother Vs Brother match.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea, although I'm willing to bet that a whole bunch of other people are thinking the same idea. So alas I still own nothing, but if Jeff is ever on sale I wish to buy him! WWF owns it, don't sue I have nothing for I am a poor college student.  
  
Archive: If anyone wants it take it. but tell me, I will let you have it,  
  
Feedback: Can you flame me? Flamers are always a laugh riot. Yea.  
  
Notes: I just wanted to make it clear that in a minute I will shut up, but also that I wrote this the morning before RAW. The damn librarian can vouch for me; she wanted me to get my feet off of the chair. So I had no idea that Lita would ref. my poor story is already completely wrong. Oh well, it was just for fun anyhow.  
  
Dedication: To MJ for being the Edge Head who has watched with me since the beginning. To Jay for telling me girls can't like wrestling, which made me watch it more. And to Sam for "letting" me show her all of the Hardy Boy pics, mostly of Jeff, and then standing around when I had to show MJ the Edge pics. Love you guys. Now I WILL shut up!  
  
~~  
  
I stand on the other side of the curtain waiting. Always waiting. Waiting for our ring music to hit once more. Jeff is already out there as the challenger always goes first. Matt is standing next to me. I'm scared. Team Extreme is over. We are done, finished, good-bye! The thing that is on everyone's mind is the same thing that's on my mind. What side am I going to choose, Jeff or Matt? My "brother" or my boyfriend? To tell you the truth, I don't know. I'm still waiting for that heaven-sent sign. I love Matt. I really do. Well I love the old Matt. I hate what he had become. Fame as twisted him. And I know some of the fans want me to be Jeff's girlfriend. And yes I do love Jeff, but only as my best friend and my "brother". Plus I think it would be rather slutty to jump from one brother to the other. Can you say Trish? I'm so confused. What am I going to do? Where is my place and do I even have one? Are we really through?  
  
"Come on Lita, that's our cue. I'm going to kick Jeff's ass tonight."  
  
Matt grabs my hand and pulls me through the curtain. The pop for us is huge. It always is. People love Team Extreme. But we are gone now. This is the end. As I get into the ring Jeff stares at me. It's the same look Matt has been giving me all day. The one that says, "Who are you going to choose". I watch Jeff's eyes soften when he sees my look of confusion. This is difficult for both of us. We both want Matt back, the old Matt.  
  
I slide out of the ring and take my place on the ring apron. Is this really happening? The match is a blur to me. Although Matt is the stronger of the two, Jeff is quicker. Both get the upper hand at times just to lose it to the other. Then it happened. Matt got in the Twist of Fate and I knew Jeff wasn't getting up from it. I really don't know how it happened but some how I got to the top turn buckle.  
  
"Hey Matt!" I called in a voice I barely recognized as my own.  
  
Matt turned instead of going for the cover. His big mistake. I launched myself off the top turnbuckle and take Matt down with my Lita-canrana, as the ring announcers call it. You should have seen the look of everyone's faces! Matt, Jeff even the ref all looked at me with surprise and horror. The ref signaled for the bell and disqualified Jeff for my interference. Matt wins. Matt sat up a little bit but continued to sit there and stare as I made my way over to Jeff.  
  
"Sorry I cost you the match."  
  
"You didn't cost me anything."  
  
Jeff hugged me and then I helped him to his feet. We left the ring with Matt still staring after our wake.  
  
Maybe this won't be so bad, maybe. 


End file.
